


Star Trek Reader Inserts

by Boldlytrekkin



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-05-07 03:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14662362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boldlytrekkin/pseuds/Boldlytrekkin
Summary: Just a few stories with you and The Enterprise crew (Hey, that rhymed!!!) Requests welcome. :)





	1. Dammit (Bones)

Leonard McCoy didn't know what to do. There was something wrong with him, but it wasn't anything he could fix, despite being a Doctor. He has asked Jim about the strange sensation he had felt in his chest whenever he was around a certain Lieutenant, but he had patted the Doctor on the shoulder, and laughed.

"You're lovesick, Bones."

McCoy had dismissed this ridiculous notion, it was Jim, after all, but the more he had thought about it, pondering long into the night, the more it became clear: Leonard McCoy was in love.

A knock on the door startled him out of his thoughts, and he looked up as the door to his office was throw open. Scotty was standing there, looking flustered.

"McCoy! One of-em...one of me engineers 'as 'ad a bit o' an accident..."

Bones groaned, rubbing a hand over his face. The red shirts were always losing body parts, and almost always whilst they were in the company of a certain Mr. Scott.

"Let's have a look at him."

"Her, Doctor. It's Lieutenant (y/l/n)." Scotty gave Bones a knowing smile as he lead him out of MedBay.

He groaned inwardly, a light blush spreading across his cheeks. Scotty's grin widened. McCoy just scowled at the floor, wondering how he was supposed to talk to you when he'd been thinking only moments ago about how he was in love with you. Then he remembered why Scotty was taking him to see you.

"Where is she?!?" He grabbed the Scotsman by the shoulders. He needed to help you.

"Calm down, Romeo!!! I left 'er with Chekov, by the jefferies tubes in sector C. Y'know, the orangey ones?" 

McCoy started to sprint down the corridor, Scotty panting heavily behind him and shouting curses at him as he got further and further away. He slumped against a wall, groaning.

"Well, tha's my bit done. Kirk'd better pay up."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Bones got to the tubes Scotty had mentioned, nothing seemed out of place. In fact, he couldn't see you anywhere. But he could see a very flustered Chekov standing underneath some of the pies, holding a toolbox and muttering to himself. He walked up to him, and tapped him on the shoulder. The Russian jumped a mile, looking very guilty. 

"Oh. Heello, doctor. Vat..em..eet is nice to see you?" he tried, running a hand through his curls and adjusting his little black goggles over his eyes. Kirk had told him to make himself look as cute as possible, and then the Doctor wouldn't yell at him so much. Bones just rolled his eyes. 

"Kid, where the hell is (y/n)?!? Scotty said she needs urgent medical attention!!!"

"Emm...yees. About zat..."

"Pav! Pass me that spanner, would you?" Bones looked up to see you hanging upside down, legs wrapped around a tube, one arm reaching out for the tool. At the sight of you he felt his heart start beating stupidly fast. But that might've been from the stress of thinking about how many safety rules you were breaking.

"Yees, (y/n). I can do zat!" He chirped, handing it to you.

"Cheers, Pav." You disappeared back into the mess of wires, re-emerging a few seconds later. "Hey, doc. You good?"

"Am-am I good!?" he spluttered. "Sorry, but what the hell is going on!? I am so damn confused!"

"YOU BEEN PLAYED BOI" Kirk announced as he jumped out from behind a pipe. 

"Jim, what the-"

Scotty followed behind him a little red-faced from his jog. "Laddie, Jim paid me a bottle 'o Scotch-"

"-and me these goggles!!!" Chekov piped up, proudly holding them up.

"So that they'd participate in my master plan." Jim finished. 

"Which is???"

"One sec." Kirk stood underneath you for a second, craning his neck up to make sure you were still absorbed in your job. You were. He sent a thumbs up to Scotty, who shrugged. He sighed. "Fiiiine, I'll do it myself." he quickly shoved Bones underneath the pipe your were hanging from. He raised his eyebrows, but said nothing. Then he raised his hands to his moth, and yelled. "Y/N!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The sudden noise made you jump, you let go of the tube, and found yourself in the arms of your favourite Doctor. 

"CALLED IT!!!" Jim leaped around, high-fiving Chekov and Scotty. But then he saw the look on Bones' face. 

"DAMMIT JIM"

 

(Guys here they are btw)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so it wasn't fluffy but I had fun. Fluff coming soon though... Hey guys remember in Into Darkness when Scotty tried to run down that corridor...love him so much XD hope you like Chekov's goggles ;) comments n requests just let me knowwwwwwwwwwwww  
> Love you guys,  
> B ;)


	2. Winking (Spock)

"Is there something in your eye, Lieutenant?" Spock asked, eyebrow raised.

You shook your head, trying to hide a smirk. "No, Sir." Kirk had bet you that Spock wouldn't notice you were into him for at least another month, so you had decided to speed the process up. If you won, you got to nick his chair for a month. If he won...well, you didn't really want to think about that. Unfortunately, you didn't have any experience in the flirting area. Kirk had been watching your pathetic attempts at winking from the other side of the bridge, and gave you a thumbs-up. You sighed. This was going to be hard. You decided a visit to Scotty would cheer you up.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lass! What can I do for ya?" Scotty grinned when he saw you, jumping up and accidentally banging his head on one of the metal pipes above him. "Shite!" He winced, then turned back to you. "It's ta do with Spock, righ', lass?"

You nodded, and slumped down on the floor against the cool metal. "I don't know what to do, Scotty!!! I mean, I want to win this bet, obviously, but I've liked him for months, and I don't want him to just stand there and, y'know-"

"-raise his eyebrow? Like this?" Scotty interrupted, pouting whilst holding one of his brows up with one hand, and one down with the other. He looked ridiculous.

"Well...yes. It's pretty hot when he does that, though, isn't it?" You blushed.

Scotty leaned closer, so your noses were nearly touching. Then he wiggled his eyebrows and winked, letting out a low whistle. He put on a high-pitched voice, doing a crappy impression of you, "Oh, Mr. Spock! Your ears are so pointy!" He switched his voice to a lower one, and scrunched up his face. "Miss (y/n), you're so logical!" high voice again, "Kiss me, Mr. Spock!" he then turned away from you, and started a full make-out session with his arms, childish kissing noises and the lot.

You stood up, rolling your eyes. "Thanks for the heaps of help, Scotty. I'll be sure to come here n the future." You stuck your tongue out at him, and headed back towards the bridge.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Spock and Bones were having a slightly more awkward conversation.

Leonard McCoy had tried to stay calm after Spock had walked up and winked at him multiple times, but Leonard McCoy was not a staying-calm kind of guy.

"Spock, what the fuck?!?"

"Yes, doctor?" Spock's expression remained unreadable, as always.

"What the hell was that!?"

"Doctor, your emotional outburst is confusing me. Could you provide an explanation?"

"Explanation? You bet your ass I can provide an explanation! You came over here, winking like a...winking thing, a-"

"Doctor, I apologize for any distress I may have caused you, I was simply imitating a gesture Lieutenant (y/l/n) made at me a few minutes ago."

McCoy calmed down. "Sorry, hobgoblin," he grunted, "but that isn't something people just throw around, apart from Jim, of course."

Spock raised an eyebrow slightly sassier than he would normally. "Do enlighten me."

"(y/n) was flirting with you, Spock, you douche!"

"Flirting?..."

Bones groaned. "Y'know, like...umm...what Jim tries to do to that hot nurse, the blonde one who always looks pissed off."

"Ah. You mean trying to tell her that he is sexually active?"

Bones groaned, facepalming. "I doubt that that's what (y/n)'s trying to do...actually, on second thought...yeah, sure."

Spock's eyebrows shot right up, his cheeks and the tips of his ears quickly flushing a dark green.

McCoy noticed, and smirked. "Ooo...the Vulcan's got himself a little crush..."

Spock felt the heat rising to his face, and tried to compose himself. "Lieutenant (y/l/n) is an exceptional officer, as well as-"

"You think she's hot, though?"

"Her features are...aesthetically pleasing, yes." to Bones' delight, Spock looked at the floor, fidgeting a little.

"Look who's showing emotionnnn...." He pushed Spock towards the turbo lift doors. "Go tell her, Romeo!"

"Doctor, I don't see how comparing me to a fictional suicidal teenager wi-" the turbolift doors swooshed shut, and then opened a few moments later. He was met by a very startled-looking Lieutenant (y/l/n).

You quickly tried to compose yourself. "Spock." you said, nodding at him. He didn't get out, so you went in, instead. The doors slid closed, and you started to travel back up towards the bridge, but he pressed the emergency stop, and it jolted to a halt.

"There is something I must tell you, Lieutenant." Spock said softly. His tone of voice surprised you, normally he was very sharp and to-the-point.

"Yes, Spock?"

"I believe I have...feelings for you." he said slowly.

"Feelings? Like..." you trailed off, a little in shock.

"I am in love with you, (y/n)."

Love!? That was a bit fast, wasn't it?!? You felt a little freaked out. But then Spock did something brilliantly funny. He winked. Well, he tried to. It was more of a desperate blink. You grinned at the daft Vulcan, before pressing your lips against his.


	3. Syrup (Chekov)

When you opened your eyes, you knew something was different, you just weren't sure what it was. You looked around for a moment, breathing in the faint scent of cinnamon from the duvet surrounding you. Then you realized. You weren't in your quarters. You groaned aloud when you looked down and saw that you were wearing a gold shirt a few sizes too big for you, instead of your usual medical blues. You sat upright with a start, eyes wide. 

_Did I sleep with the CAPTAIN!?!_ Your mind instantly went into worst-case-scenario-panic mode.

_Ohshitohshtohshitohshit _You took a deep breath in, trying to remember the events of last night. You couldn't remember much. You must've gotten pretty drunk. You had a splitting headache, and couldn't remember feeling this bad since the morning after the last New Year's party The Enterprise had had. All you could remember about last night is that you had been moaning to the Captain about a certain Russian Ensign.__

__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ _

__**Backwards to the night beforeeeeee ******__

****

****

__"He's so goddamed smart," You mumbled to him. You'd already had a few pints, and you, Jim and Bones were the only people left in the bar, even Scotty had headed back to his quarters, clutching a bottle of scotch and hollering out an off-key version of 'I will Survive'._ _

__"True dat" agreed Kirk, who'd had a hell've a lot more than you._ _

__Bones tipped back his head, downing another shot. The alcohol never really seemed to affect him, he had to drink gallons to start looking a little tipsy. Tonight, however, his grumpiness seemed to increase a little with every drink. He was on his eleventh shot, and still going strong._ _

__"What gave him the right to be so goddamed smart!? I was totally fine until he came in, with his beautiful face and cute accent and adorable curls that make you want to run your fingers through them!!! Not to mention his eyes. Ugh, he's perfect!!!" You sighed, looking down into the bottom of your glass._ _

__Jim nodded wisely. At least, he thought he did. "Been there." He said, trying to pat you on the shoulder, but missing it completely, and instead spilling his drink into Bone's lap._ _

__"Dammit, Jim!" He grumbled, taking the empty glass out of his hand and pushing it as far down the bar as possible, holding Jim off with the other hand. "Nope, you've had enough, I'm taking you back to sickbay. You'll need half a dozen hypos after all that lot."_ _

__Jim whined, and tried to scamper off, but Bones refused to give in, managing to drag him to the turbolift._ _

__"I'll come check on you in the morning, (Y/N)." Bones called over his shoulder. The doors glided shut, and they were gone._ _

__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ _

__You made your mind up, you were going to get out of bed. You were late for your shift, anyway. You padded along the floor, pausing to pull the hem of the shirt to mid-thigh, trying to cover up as much of yourself as possible. You took a deep breath, and tip-toed towards the kitchen. The layout was the same as the one in your quarters. You could hear the clanging of pots and pans._ _

__Your heart raced as you walked into the room, standing with his back to you, whisking a bowl full of eggs, was Pavel._ _

__"Hey." You couldn't really think of anything else to say, knowing this was probably going to be the most awkward thing that would ever happen to you._ _

__He whirled around, almost dropping the bowl. When he saw you, a bright blush crept up his cheeks._ _

__"Pancakes?" He asked, motioning towards the bowl._ _

__"Smells amazing! Pav, you could've just replicated them, though..."_ _

__He smiled, looking at the floor and blushing profusely. "I vanted eet to be special." He said quietly. "Eend ze keptin says I make ze best pancakes!" he smiled proudly, then his face fell and he rushed over to mix flour into the batter and then pour it into the pans. "Oops," he said sheepishly,"Zat would haff been bad..."_ _

__Whilst he was cooking, you tried to think of what to say. Eventually, you plucked up the courage to talk to him about what happened._ _

__"Pavel?"_ _

__"Yees, (Y/N)?" He looked over his shoulder at you, trying to flip a pancake in the process. It ended up on the ceiling. Surprisingly, it stuck quite well. "Yo Moyo!!!" he cried, swatting at the pancake with a spatula. It promptly fell on his head. You threw it in the bin, and made him sit down whilst you attempted to pick the remaining bits of batter from his curls. His breath tickled your neck as you worked. His hair was wonderfully soft._ _

__"There you go." The job had been easier than you'd expected, the pancake had been mostly cooked. They weren't american-style, more like crepes._ _

__"Sorry." He sighed, sinking into his chair._ _

__"Don't apologize." You said quickly, "It was my fault. Here, there's lots of mix left, I'll do some if you like."_ _

__He beamed, and you two got to work. You wouldn't left him flip anymore, but you were pretty darn good at it. Fifteen minutes later, and you were both sitting at the table, drowning your breakfasts in syrup._ _

__"Ohmygod" You moaned, taking a bite. "These are amazing!!!"_ _

__Chekov blushed, his ears burning red. "Th-thank you vewy much, (Y/N)."_ _

__"Pav..." you said hesitantly, "Last night, did we, umm..." You trailed off, trying to find the right words._ _

__He was crimson now, and you reached your hand across the table to take his. He beamed at that, and then nodded slowly. "I theenk zo...ve vere both vewy drunk ven we got back, eend ven I voke up, you vere next to me...I gave you my shirt because I thought you vould vant some clothes ven you voke up. I tried vewy hard to be quiet so I vouldn't wake you. I am zo, zo sorry, (Y/N), I deeeden't mean for zis to happen, end-"_ _

__You kissed him. You had to do something to shut him up, didn't you!? His eyes widened for a moment, but then they fluttered closed, and he leaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around your waist. Yours went up to his neck, and played with his curls. When you both came up to breathe, you were grinning from ear to ear, foreheads pressed together._ _

__"моя любовь, vhat if there is a baby? I-"_ _

__"Sssh." You pressed a finger to his lips, silencing him. "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Pavel, you are the most wonderful, sweet, loving man I have ever met, and you would be an amazing father. I just wouldn't want to burden you with all that responsibility." He opened his mouth to argue, but you stopped him with a kiss. When you broke apart, he was beaming._ _

__"You taste like syrup." he said, and you giggled. "Eef there ees a baby, I vill stay vith you both, моя любовь." he promised. And you knew he was telling the truth._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw Chekov's so cute...what did you think, guys? Any requests?  
> B :)


	4. PROMPTS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I actually got round to doing these!!! Request as many as you like. Like, PLEASE do. My inbox is pretty empty right now.
> 
> -B:)

1\. “She’s quite stunning, isn’t she?”

2\. “I’d like it if you stayed.”

3\. “I think I’m in love.”

4\. “My parents are arriving in four and a half minutes so please put some clothes on.”

5\. “I caught the bouquet!!!”

6\. One of you plans a super romantic proposal but the other ruins it by proposing first

7\. “This is probably a bad time, but marry me?”

8\. “Have you lost you damn mind?!?”

9\. “Why wasn’t I invited to your wedding?!?”

10\. One of you is really drunk so asks the other to get them out so they don’t ruin their friend’s wedding

11\. “I’m with you, okay? Always.”

12\. “Looks like we’ll be trapped here for a while...”

13\. “You did WHAT?!?”

14\. “I’ve seen the way you look at her when you think no-one notices.”

15.“I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”

16.“You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

17\. “Take me instead.”

18\. “Everyone keeps telling me you’re the bad guy.”

19.“Fuck…I feel like I’ve been hit by a car.”

20\. “You’re really soft.”

21\. “All guys are jerks.”

22\. “I’m going to kiss you now.”

23\. “ I know.”

24\. “You’re pregnant.” 

25\. “Quit staring! She has eyes, you know!!!”

26\. “What do you mean, you’re not gay?!?”

27\. “Well that was weird.”

28\. "He's my brother, you idiot!!!"

29\. "Sorry about the dogs..."

30\. "Hey, d'you like sushi?"

31\. "Please don’t look at me like that, you’re making me blush.”

32\. "I could kiss you right now."

33\. "Is that my shirt?..."

34\. "Sorry if this seems like a bit of a strange question, but what the fuck are you doing in my closet?"

35\. "Oooo, buuuurn"

36\. “The skirt is supposed to be this short.”

37\. Actually, love isn’t the only thing you get for free... what about those little forks you get with fish n chips?

 

38\. “How long have you been standing there?”

39.“I may be an idiot, but I’m not stupid.”

40\. “I just like proving you wrong.”

41\. “If I die, I’m going to haunt your ass.”

42\. “Take. It. Off.”

43\. “Well, you’re coming home with me whether you like it or not.”

44\. “I’ll kick his ass if you want me to.”

45\. “And that’s how you ruin a life. Congratulations.”

46\. “D-did you just make that noise?”

47\. “He’s a bad kisser.”

48\. “Come over here and make me.”

49.“You better watch yourself.”

50\. “He creeped me out. I’m not gonna lie.”

51\. “For the hundredth time, I’m not your babysitter.” 

52.“Frost the damn cupcakes.”

53.“Well that’s the second biggest news I’ve heard all day.”

54\. “I thought you were dead!”

55.“I thought it was a one-night-stand…and now we’re married…”

56\. “You know you want it, sweetheart.”

57\. “You just wanted them because they light up.”

58.“That wasn’t very subtle.”

59\. “He thinks he’s a mind reader.” 

60\. “They didn’t just find out. They already knew!”

61\. “You’re not as quiet as you think you are.”

62\. “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

63\. “You’re a dork, just like your father.”

64.“Mind if I join you?”

65\. “That’s my shirt. So is that..wait?”

66\. “My name isn’t Leslie…who’s Leslie?”

67\. “I’m not your boss? Well then who is?”

68\. “Run! You said you’d work out with me!”

69\. “And when did you plan on telling me about this?”

70\. “Scoot over a little bit, please.”

71\. “You’re so clingy, I love it.”

72.“You didn’t just wake me up at 2am because you were ‘in the mood’.”

73\. “You’re cute when you’re all worried.”

74.“Stop being grumpy. It’s lame.”

75\. “I don’t need a hero, I need a husband.”

76.“You got a cute butt.”

77\. “Don’t be an asshole. Asshole.”

78\. “…or we can chill in our underwear.”

79\. “You can’t make up for it by giving me a tic tac.”

80\. “That’s what she said.”

81.“I prefer blondes.”

82\. “I will definitely remember next time...”

83\. “I broke your nose, and I’m sorry for that. But what you’re doing isn’t fair.”

84\. “Your favorite superhero can’t be a villain.”

85.“Are you doodling?”

86\. “We’re not playing strip poker. I don’t care what I said when I was drunk.”

87.“Slushies aren’t just for kids, fuck society.”

88\. “Fist bumps are cooler than high-fives…”

89\. “I don’t know...use your womanly ways”

90\. “Hold my hand so he gets jealous.”

91\. “You’re not my girlfriend...”

92\. “Why do you only kiss me when I’m sleeping?”

93\. "Damaging this face is a crime against nature.”

94\. “Is that blood?” “…..No?”

95\. “He’s so pretty I think I’m gonna faint.”

96\. “I immediately regret this decision.”

97.“I don’t know if it’s because I’m drunk but you look so kissable.“

98\. “You’re sassy. I like that."


	5. Trapped (Scotty)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for the very lovely Katanon!!!
> 
> Prompts: 11, 12, 13. (I chose 13 if that's okay ;) )
> 
> Enjoy! :) I hope this was what you were imagining- tell me what you think
> 
> -B :)

You awoke to the sound of your communicator beeping. You sat bolt upright, and fumbled in the dark for the device.

"Lieutenant (Y/L/N) here." There was no reply, and your communicator was still beeping. "Hello? Dammit! Lights at 15 per cent." You squinted against the sudden brightness, and realised you'd been talking to your hairbrush. You groaned. You really weren't a morning person. You looked down at your watch. The flashing display read: 03:07

You swiped your communicator off the bedside table and scowled at it. "Yes?" you said impatiently.

"Well, good mornin' to you, too, lass!" Chuckled your superior, Montgomery Scott.

You froze.

Scotty seemed to sense your embarrassment, and laughed. "Doncha worry, lassie. I dare say I'd be in a foul mood if I got woken up at this hour, but I'm afraid there's been a problem in turbolift seven."

"What sort of problem?" You asked, pulling an engineering shirt over your head. 

"It stopped working." He said quickly.

You thought it was a bit odd that Scotty, who was always so exact and thorough about everything on his beloved ship, had given such a simple answer, but you decided not to dwell on it, just replying with a quick "Be there in five."

"Atta girl." 

You closed the device, blushing a little at his last comment. You shook your head, trying to clear his gorgeous accent from your mind. You were just tired, you told yourself.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

You reached the turbolift just as Scotty was rounding the corner.

"Great timin'!" He grinned at you.

Your heart fluttered. You beamed back at him.

"I see you've cheered up quite a bit, lassie." He remarked.

You nodded. 

Scotty pressed a hyperspanner into a slot in the wall beside the sealed Turbolift. It slid open. He gestured for you to enter. "Ladies fist."

You shook your head. "Age before beauty." You smirked, shoving your superior towards the open doors.

He shrugged. "Well, I cannae argue with that one." He grinned, shooting you a wink.

You blushed heavily, and followed him inside.

Scotty placed his gadgets down next to him, and set about opening a panel in the wall. He span a dial on the wall, and the panel sprang open, exposing a cluster of wires.

He leant into the wall so that only the lower half of his torso and his legs were showing. This gave you an excellent excuse to admire his ass. 

"(Y/N)?" He called from inside of the wall.

You jumped guiltily. "Yes?"

"Pass me the Duotronic Probe would ya, lass?"

"Sure. Gimme a sec." You hunted through the pile of random gear that Scotty had put on the floor. You found the object, and as you passed it to him, your hands brushed slightly. You felt something like a spark of electricity volt through you, making you jump. Scotty chuckled. Your face turned redder than your uniform.

You were just deciding what to say next when the doors snapped shut. Suddenly, the lights flickered off, and you were left in total darkness.

"Scotty?" You asked nervously.

There was a clattering sound as Scotty wriggled out of the panel in the wall. 

"It'll take a bit of time for the system to reboot." He explained. Looks like we’ll be trapped here for a while..." You could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

Your heart felt like it was going to explode.

There was a long silence, and then, "Can I kiss you?"

You froze. You were certain you'd heard him wrong. "W-What?"

"Lass, I'm not daft. I've noticed the looks ya've been givin' me." You heard him move closer to you. 

"L-Looks?" You felt his hand ghost lightly across your cheek, and you inadvertently leaned into his touch. You found it hard to think, everything about him was very distracting.

"I like you a lot, lassie." he said, entwining his hands with yours.

"How long will it take for the system to reboot?"

"Oh, about eight minutes." He paused, considering your question. "Why?"

You could feel your smile stretching from ear to ear. "Yes." You said suddenly.

"Hmm?" Scotty asked, titling your chin up to face him.

"Yes, you can kiss me."

And he did.


	6. Away Mission (Bones)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for"Trick", who asked for 19 with an away mission or 13 with shore leave. I chose 19 with an away mission if that's okay?;) As always, feedback greatly appreciated. I'm very, very sorry it was quite a long wait, I hope you like it.
> 
> Enjoy (I hope),
> 
> -B :)

"LEONARD!!!" You hollered, hammering your fist on the door to his office in the Medbay. "Hurry up! Jim says we're going to be LATE."

You heard the grumble of his reply from the opposite side of the door. "So, naturally, he sent you down here to do his evil bidding."

You chose to ignore his comment. "WE are SUPPOSED to be beaming down at twelve hundred hours. And it's-" 

"-eleven fifty-seven now, I know, I know." He finished, just as the door slid open. 

You cursed when you saw what he was holding. "Really?!? THESE took you three and a half hours to get ready?!?"

"What?" He asked, cradling the box of hypos to his chest. 

"How many are in there?"

"Sixty-five."

You ushered him down through the maze of corridors, glancing at him occasionally to roll your eyes.

"It's for the safety of the landing party, okay? The landing party that happens to include us. So I'd stop with the disrespect if I were you."

You mimed swooning. "Oh, Doctor McCoy, could this mean you actually _care_ about me?"

"Shut up." He grumbled. "I wouldn't count on it."

You poked his arm. "Aww. You know you love me really."

"Perhaps." He muttered, just as you arrived in the Transporter Room. "But that doesn't mean I'm ready for it."

You were about to question what the hell he just said, but you were interrupted by your brother poking you in the ribs.

"Hey, (Y/N)! How are my favourite sister and her Doctor today?" Asked Jim Kirk, trying to push you and Leonard closer together.

"I'll ask when I see them." Bones retorted, stepping onto a transporter pad.

"Oh, ha, ha, HA. Yo, Bones, what's with all the hypos?"

"That's exactly what I said!!!" You agreed, choosing the pad to Leonard's right. The three redshirts next to you nodded in greeting. You smiled back.

"Yes, and then I s-"

"Awww." Jim took the one to his left, cutting him off. "Look at you two, bickering like an old married couple. Alright, Scotty, beam up down before your best engineer and her husband brutally murder me."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

After the slight light-headedness from the trip had gone, you set off across the purple sands in search of the ship you'd been sent to repair.

Kirk lead the way, backed by two of the redshirts. The remaining one brought up the rear. Leonard made him stop and look back every few seconds to make sure that you weren't being followed, or in case one of his precious hypos had fallen out of the box.

You had been walking for about ten minutes when the soft sand turned to a sticky, bog-like mess underneath your feet. You tucked your trousers into your boots in an attempt to keep the mud out of them. It didn't really work.

"Jim?"

"Yes, my dear sister?" He replied, wrenching his boot out of the bog, sending a maroon mess into the faces of the redshirts behind him. A little splattered on Leonard's cheek. You didn't tell him.

"We nearly there?" 

"Yes, can't you see that enormous spaceship rising out of the lovely bog?" He asked, voice dripping with sarcasm. He then walked straight into an invisible wall.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

The race who owned the ship, The Goralths, were very proud of their cloaking technology. They gushed about it to you in Federation Standard whilst your brother cradled his broken nose and Leonard stabbed several hypos into his face.

"So, what needs fixing?" you asked.

The two Goralths looked at each other and blushed. Or, at least, you thought they did. You couldn't really tell, seeing as their skin was already scarlett. 

"We just need a bit of fuel to get us off this awful planet." Explained the female, who's name you couldn't pronounce. Her abdomen was swollen, and you were no doctor but you knew what that meant.

"We started to run low a while back, just as we were passing Vulcan. The only bad thing about this cloaking tech is that it takes a lot to keep it running. And we have to get back home before it's too late." The male said, placing a protective hand on the female's stomach.

"Of course. I'll get Scotty to beam you two up so that you can get anything you need." You flipped open your communicator.

The female smiled gratefully. "Thank you, sweetie. You're an angel."

"Scotty?"

"Aye, lassie?"

"Could you beam up two Goralths for me? One's pregnant, make sure there's a medical team close by just in case."

"O'course."

You closed your communicator. The familiar golden mist swirled around the Goralths. They gave a little wave, and then they were gone.

"I'm just going to look around the engine room, okay, Leonard? See what's up."

He looked over from stabbing Jim. "Alright. Be careful."

Jim spoke up, although his voice was very muffled because of his broken nose. "AWww, that's so cute, you guys. (Y/N), there's no need to call him that just cause I'm around. Chekov says you call him Len all the time when I'm not there."

"That is true, actually...Although, Jim, I suggest you shut you mouth if you don't want to be permanently disfigured."

"Scotty should beam the supplies down soon. I'll Comm you if anything...weird happens."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

And nothing weird happened. For about fifteen minutes, at least. You were just about to turn back, satisfied that there was nothing wrong with the ship except the shortage of fuel, when you heard a familiar noise. It sounded like a dog whining. Curious, you walked in the direction the noise was coming from, an oval door in the wall of the corridor marked 'SPECIMENS'. You hadn't looked in the room before, simply because you were an engineer, not a scientist, but you wondered what such a tiny vessel was doing with a live specimen. The door slid open automatically, and you gasped in shock when you saw what was behind it.

An enormous creature lay on the other side of the room behind a flickering blue forcefield. The creature was wolf-like in every way, except for the glistening scales covering its lower back and legs, and the fact that it was eight feet tall.

"Oh my god." 

The creature couldn't stand, its back paw hung limply at its side, it raised its head and howled miserably.

You grabbed your communicator. "Len? Get your ass down here right now. You need to see this."

You ran over to the side of the forcefield. There was a control panel set into the wall. You tapped a few commands into it, and the forcefield blinked once, and vanished. You approached the creature cautiously, one hand held out in front of you for it to sniff.

"Hey, Mr Sea-Wolf...I'm gonna get you out of here, okay, buddy? Sssh, It's okay, it's okay."

The animal pushed his enormous nose into your face, blowing jets of warm hair into your hair. Without warning, a massive tongue swiped over your entire body, covering you in drool. 

"Niiiice." You stretched you hand up, petting his muzzle.

"Who's a good boy? See? I'm not so bad, huh?" 

He wagged his scaly tail in agreement.

Suddenly, the door slid open, and Leonard burst into the room. The sudden moment startled the creature, and his turned his huge body, bowling you over with a flick of his tail. You hit your head against the opposite wall, and passed out cold.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Everything was fuzzy.

And Leonard.

Everything was fuzzy and Leonard.

Leonard.

And someone else.

He was talking.

What was he saying?

You could hear the voices, but not the words.

You were under a lake, trying to swim to the surface. Creatures with fins and claws were trying to pull you under.

You trying to swim up to the surface, but the creatures were too strong.

With there fins and claws and scales-

Scales.

There was something about scales, wasn't there?

The further you got to the surface the more you could hear the voices, so you swam harder, through the fog.

"(Y/N)! (Y/N)? Wake up, dammit!!!" That was Leonard. Leonard!

You tried to say his name, but the water filled your nose and mouth before you could get the words out.

"Oh, for God's sake, just kiss her!"

Ah. That was Jim.

Your brother.

You weren't as happy to hear his voice, for some reason.

"I am NOT kissing her, dammit! How would that help?!?"

"Let's face it, Bones, she can't slap/back chat/kill you whilst she's passed out."

"That's called taking advantage of a lady, Jim, something YOU should learn to control!!!"

"Hey, hey, hey! There could be, like, medical reasons, too, y'know? Like, a shock! That could help, right? It's either that or pour water over her head..."

"I hate you."

"Is that a yes, then?"

The creatures were starting to loosen their grip now, slipping back to lurk in the shadows. You were almost there.

You swam with all your might.

And you broke the surface, gasping for air, eyes wide.

And you were back to reality. And Leonard was kissing you.

KISSING YOU?!?

But it wasn't a bad thing, it was quite the opposite.

Why did this surprise you?!?

Leonard was a damn good kisser.

So instead of pulling away, you rolled over, pinned him against the floor, and straddled him. 

You peppered his face with kisses, and pressed your lips to his again and again. when you finally came up for air, Leonard's eyes were wide and he was panting heavily. 

"Hi." You smirked, standing up and pulling him to his feet.

Jim stood watching with his mouth hanging open. He then shook his shoulders, took a few seconds to compose himself, and started clapping heartily.

"I'm not dreaming, right? That actually happened?" Leonard ran a hand through his hair. "Wow."

"You should probably stick some of your damn hypos in me." You held out your arm. “Fuck…I feel like I’ve been hit by a car.”


	7. Really Part 1 (Bones/Spock/Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for the very brave Duchess_of_Wallace, I've never written this kind of thing before, but thank you for requesting!!! I hope you like it (I'll do a part 2 if you like it) 
> 
> Enjoy (I hope),
> 
> B :)

You knew Spock was seeing someone else. It was, after all, one of the first things he had told you when you met him.

Kirk had introduced the two of you at one of the awful parties he threw every so often on the ship. You knew who Spock was, of course, after all, you'd already been on The Enterprise for about a month, but you'd never really spoken to him until that night.

The Captain had shoved you in front of him, muttered something about cheese frosted cupcakes, and promptly collapsed on the floor. 

"Captain?..."

He gave you a thumbs up. "I'm fine, (Y/N), just dizzy. Great views from down here..."

Spock nodded, and stepped away. "Do excuse his behaviour. I believe he is intoxicated." He took a bite out of the chocolate bar he was holding.

You stuck out your hand, and he shook it.

His eyes widened a little. He kept shaking your hand. You got a little freaked out, and had to snatch your hand away. 

You eyed the chocolate bar in his hand warily. "Doesn't sugar make Vulcans high? Or drunk, or something?"

Spock put a hand on his hip, and tilted his head to one side. His head kept tilting. You steadied him, afraid he'd join his Captain on the floor if he wasn't careful. 

"Commander, I think we should get you back to your quarters."

He considered this for a moment, and then pouted. "Actually, I am already in a relationship, Cadet. Slash Ensign. Slash Admiral. Slash Captain. Sla-"

"I do not want to have sex with you." You guided him into a turbo lift.

"Oh, _Really._ "

"Really." You said, calmly sidestepping out of his way so that he could lead the way.

He stopped just outside of his door, looking at you expectantly.

"Are you not coming in?"

"No." You said firmly.

"That means you will come in! You see, it's a double negative, so actually, you just said tha-"

"Sir, you literally just said that you are already in a relationship with someone-"

A young Cadet passed by you in the corridor. You both fell silent, awkwardly fidgeting outside Spock's door until the Cadet had hurried out of earshot.

"-and even if you _were_..." You tried to think of a better word than 'single'. You couldn't. "...single, I assure you that I would not be interested in pursuing a relationship with you, especially not in your current state of mind!!!"

"Come on, baby, don't turn me down now. Would you like to have dinner? Say, tomorrow?" He struck a ridiculous pose against the door, and you wanted to slap him.

Spock had officially become Austin Powers. Why the hell did you leave the party?!? The first officer of The Enterprise was calling you 'baby', and you had a massive headache.

"Exactly how much chocolate did you eat, Commander?"

He just shrugged. _He shrugged._

"Okay, a lot, then. Fine, I'll have dinner with you tomorrow, but believe me, you are _not_ going to remember asking me."

"Don't count on it, baby."

You turned and walked in the other direction, middle finger held high all the way. Heck, you really hoped that he wouldn't remember that in the morning.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

You knew Spock was seeing someone else. But, after a month and a half of kind-of-dating, you still didn't know who it was. And that was totally fine. Totally and completely fine, yes, indeed. Except that it wasn't, and you really, really wanted to know.

Of course, you couldn't tell him that, because that was one of the 'conditions' of your relationship. It had to be secret, and you had to be okay with... _sharing_ him. He had offered to tell you who it was, but you had insisted that you didn't want to know. But now you really, _really_ did.

You groaned, and thumped your head down on the table. You repeated this a few times. It felt good, in a weird way. Maybe if you kept doing this you'd forget about all the Spock stuff?...

Someone behind you cleared their throat.

You lifted your head slightly. "What?"

Your boss, the CMO, was standing over you, arms crossed. His normally perfect hair poofed in your face.

Usually, if Dr McCoy caught you doing something utterly stupid, you'd quickly jump, look away, and busy yourself with checking a patient's pulse or something, but you couldn't be bothered to move.

You just looked up at him, sighed, and then let your head fall back onto the table.

"Something wrong?" he drawled. 

"Yes." You shrugged.

He blinked. He clearly hadn't expected you to answer him.

He dropped down to your level. "Anything in particular, or-"

"Life. The Universe." you folded your arms on the table, and buried your head in them. "Everything."

Your voice was muffled, but McCoy knew what you meant. "Tell me about it." he grumbled.

To your complete surprise, your boss mirrored your position on the table.

"Oh." you turned to face him.

He smirked. "Want to talk about it?"

"God yes."

He raised an eyebrow. "My shift ends in a hour."

 _Damn._ Was he gonna ask you out? It felt like he was.

"Same here."

"Are you busy? We could talk about how life sucks, and about how we'll probably die soon?..."

You paused. 

"That sounds lovely."

He stood up, and pulled you to your feet. "See you at the end of your shift, Doctor."

"Don't count on it, Doctor." You smirked back, shooting him a wink.

Spock was seeing two people, right? Surely that meant that he couldn't get pissed at you if you wee seeing someone else. Could Spock even _get_ pissed at someone? you doubted it. Plus, it wasn't like it was a _date_ date, right? McCoy was probably just going to grumble to you all night about the Captain.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

"Don't even get me started on The Captain!!!" Bones grumbled, downing another shot in an attempt to get equal with you. You were both sitting on the small sofa in his quarters, basically slagging off everyone you'd ever met.

You scoffed, and took another drink. You winced. "This stuff is awful. where'd you get it? Yorktown?"

He snorts, and shakes his head. "Chekov."

"Never!!! He's too young to be drinking, isn't he?"

He burst into laughter at that, tears of laughter forming in his eyes. Then, suddenly, his face becomes completely serious, and he shrugs and says "Probably."

You raised an eyebrow, and he went back to laughing. 

You placed the bottle under the table. "Okay, Len, I think we've probably had enough now..."

"Yup." he agreed, nodding vigorously.

"It's a bit mank."

"It's a _very_ bit mank."

You snorted, and elbowed him in the side. "It's all a ruse, isn't it?"

"What is?" he frowned, using a yawn as an excuse to rest an arm behind your shoulders.

You smiled, and leant into him. "You." He looked even more confused. "Oh, you know, you act all tough and grumpy!"

"I _am_ tough and grumpy." he tilted his head to this side, smiling. "Aren't I?"

"No. That's the thing. You're really soft. You, Leonard McCoy, are a big softie."

"Oh, _really_."

"Really."

Leonard tilted his head to the side, thinking over what you'd just said. You both fell silent for a moment, and then he spoke. "Fair enough. I’m going to kiss you now.”

You laughed. "Go on, then."

"Oh, I'm allowed, then, am I?"

"If you must."


	8. Really Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaah it took so looong but here it is, I hope you enjoy,
> 
> B :)

ONE MONTH LATER

You stepped out of Leonard's quarters, turning around to quickly press your lips against his. He smiled, but broke away from you, ushering you out of the door. 

"You'll be late for your shift."

You smirked, and blew him a kiss, before sprinting off down the corridor. You were almost at MedBay when you ran into Spock.

You nodded at him, avoiding eye contact. He simply moved to your side, keeping pace with you with zero effort.

"You weren't in your quarters last night."

You silently cursed yourself. You had been so caught up with Leonard that you hadn't think to make up a cover story for Spock.

"Someone in MedBay needed me." You half-lied.

"You weren't at your station." Spock noted, raising an eyebrow.

"I changed shift." You said quickly. "It seemed...logical."

"Logical to avoid me? Even when you know how I feel about you?"

"I'm not avoiding you, Spock. I've just got lots of work to do, that's all."

You flashed him a smile, and ran through the MedBay doors. You didn't look back. He didn't follow you in. You wondered why he was there anyway, he was normally meditating at this time of night.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later, you met up with an exhausted Pavel in the Mess Hall. He'd been put on the same shift as you, and was looking incredibly droopy. He picked at his apple pie, and didn't even mention the possibility that it was invented in Russia. 

You ran a hand through his curls. "Pav, what's wrong?"

"Meester Spock." He admitted. "He ees being wery hard on us all." He lay his head on the table, and stared hard at your bowl of ice cream. 

You frowned. "Do you know why?"

The Russian sighed, then nodded. "Meester Spock theenks you are seeing someone else. The Keptin told me."

You groaned, and lay your head opposite your friend's. "I don't know what to do, Pavel." You admitted.

"Tell heem the truth." He suggested, giving you a sympathetic smile. "He ees alweady seeing someone else, so he might understend how you feel."

"Easier said that done." 

"Ken I heff your ice cream?" 

You pushed the bowl towards him. You were immensely thankful that both Leonard and Spock were on shifts, you didn't want to talk to either of them about why you were always 'working'. It was a lot harder to lie to Leonard, seeing as he was your boss. He knew all about the patients and when you were needed to work extra hours. Occasionally you had to ask Carol or one of the other Nurses to ask for you to help with some fake emergency, just so that you had an excuse to leave, and spend time with Spock.

This whole dating two people at once thing really wasn't working. 

You had to do something.

You stood up, and patted Pavel's curls. "Catcha later, wizz kid."

He smiled at you, and gave you the thumbs-up. His mouth was too full of raspberry ripple for him to speak, but he made some encouraging noises instead.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You smiled across at Leonard, blushing. He had been incredibly sweet all night, which made you feel guilty.

He was staring at you so much that you started to feel uncomfortable. You weren't sure what to say. You took a deep breath. 

"Leonard, there's something I need to tell you."

He lend forward, and clasped your hands in his. "Listen, Darlin'...is it okay if I go first?"

You tried to remain calm, and smiled back at him. "Of course."

"I know we've only been together for a month, and I'm not exactly a romantic, but, well..."

Your communicator beeped, startling you both. 

"Sorry," you winced, resisting the urge to check who had just messaged you, "What were you saying?"

Leonard stood up, and moved to your side. "I love you, (Y/N)." He said earnestly.

"Oh, Len, I love you, t-"

Your communicator beeped again, only this time louder.

Leonard sighed. "Who is it? You'd better answer."

"(Y/L/N) here. Is something wrong?"

"(Y/N)." It was Spock. You wanted to cry. "Are you busy currently?"

Leonard rolled his eyes, and mouthed something about Hobgoblins.

You waved him away, putting a finger to your lips. 

"Sorry, Commander. I am currently engaged in an...engagement."

Leonard snorted. You stuck your tongue out at him.

"Well, in that case...perhaps I'll see you later then, Doctor."

You put the communicator down, and Leonard glared at it suspiciously. "That was weird."

You just shrugged, dying inside.

"Anyway...where was I?"

"In the middle of a romantic speech about how amazing I am." You smirked

"Don't flatter yourself." Leonard grumbled. "Alright...I'm gonna cut to the chase, seeing as it didn't work last time. (Y/N)..." 

He dropped down on one knee.

Holy shit.

And he had a ring in his hand.

Holy shit.

"Will you marry me?"

"Doctor McCoy." 

You turned around to see Spock standing in the doorway, eyebrow raised.

"What _are_ you doing?"


	9. Staring (Chekov)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh this has been in my inbox for months, I'm so sorry!!! This is for LadyLyannaMormont who requested 93 with Chekov. Requests are reopened, but should take me a week or so to write. I'm back in the game, so request away!!!
> 
> Enjoy :)

He's been watching you for weeks. 

With his gorgeous eyes, and his cute accent, and his lovely hair.

You haven't been able to work properly, you've been too distracted.

You swear you're not being paranoid.

That Russian has zero boundaries.

You're certain he's out to get you.

"(Y/N)?"

It's the Captain. You jump, and your soup nearly goes all over him.

He steadies your hands, and shakes his head.

"Are you ill?"

You frown. "No, sir."

"Tired?"

"No more than usual."

"A certain Navigator on your mind?"

You sigh, and sit down opposite him.

"This is getting ridiculous."

You nod. 

"He should just ask you out already!"

You choke on your bread a little.

He patiently waits for you to stop spluttering, grinning widely the whole time.

"No, no, no, no, sir. He hates me." You insist. "Why else would he be- oh!"

"Oh indeed." the Captain smirks, pointing across the mess hall. "Go on- he hasn't spotted you yet."

Pavel is sitting by himself, his curly hair smoking a little, his uniform dusted with ash.

"No. I can't." You shake your head. 

"He really likes you, (Y/N). And you definitely like him, too." Jim raises an eyebrow, motioning for you to stand up.

You take a deep breath. "Okay. I'm going in."

You stand up (leaving your food) and walk over to him, sliding into the seat opposite.

He looks up, startled. A blush creeps up his neck.

"Hey, stalker."

He tilts his head to one side. A lump of Earth falls out of his hair. You see a cut running down the length of his cheek. You wince.

"Away mission?"

He nods, but says nothing. His eyes are wide, and his gaze never leaves you, as per usual.

"See something you like?" You quip.

His face flushes several shades darker.

"I thought you hated me." You admit.

Pavel shakes his head quickly. "Nyet! Zat is not true."

You smile. "Which is why I've come to ask you out. Thoughts?"

The Ensign blushes even more. He nods happily. 

"I would like zat a lot. I like you a lot."

"Ah, you're so pretty, it's not fair."

Pavel laughs. You lean forwards, and run your thumb over the cut on his cheek.

"Must've been scary." You say quietly.

"Oh, eet was. Damaging zis face is a crime against nature." 

"Smooth." You pat his hand, and stand up. "Come on, soldier, let's get you to MedBay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (If you've requested something and it hasn't been put up yet, it may be because my inbox got wiped a while back. Send the request again if you like, I should get it done pretty soon, and I'll message you when it's up :) )


	10. Tribbles (Bones)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was fun to write, requested by Trick, who wanted 46 with bones :)
> 
> (Ashamed to admit that I, too, own a tribble)

"Ahh he's so cuuute!!!" Uhura gushes.

She is stretched across your bed, with the new addition to your quarters on her lap.

"You're gorgeous. Yes, you are. Yes, you are!!!" 

The tribble purrs in response.

"Leonard's going to kill me..." you stress, attempting to brush all furry evidence off of the bed sheets.

"How could he hate such a widdle guy?" Nyota coos, running her hands through its fur. "You're gorgeous, aren't you, Nyota Jr?"

"His name is not Nyota Jr."

"Yes, it is." She insists. "Isn't it, baby?"

You wince when you spot the time. "Ah, shit. Leonard's going to be back any minute..."

As if on cue, you heard your door slide open. 

You hastily grab 'Nyota Jr', and push him behind your back.

"Hi, honey!!!" You smile as your boyfriend enters the room. You probably smile too widely, you're an awful liar.

"Hey, darlin'." He raises an eyebrow when he sees Uhura. "Wasn't expecting to see you here?"

Nyota quickly jumps up. "No, uh...I came over to do...work things? For work. You know, work stuff."

"You've said 'work' so many times it sounds a little like you're lying." You say pointedly, through gritted teeth.

She gets the message. "Actually, I was just lying." She frowns, and quickly corrects herself. "Uhh...leaving. I was just leaving. Bye, (Y/N)!"

She dashes out of your quarters, sticking her tongue out at you when Leonard isn't looking.

"That was...strange?" Bones says, moving to sit next to you.

You scooch around slightly, so that the tribble can't be spotted. He lets out a mewl in protest.

Leonard frowns. “D-did you just make that noise?”

You wince. "Uh...maybe. who's to say, there are so many noises people can make, y'know?"

"Is there something wrong?" Leonard shifts closer to you. He looks worried.

"I'm fine." You reassure, pecking him on the nose. 

He smiles. "Well, that's good, because I'm about to make you feel even better!" He announces, pressing his lips against yours.

You lean back slightly, and 'Nyota Jr' wines. 

Bones raises an eyebrow, smirking.

"Goddammit." You sigh. "Leonard, you know I love you, right?"

"Of course." He smiles, pressing a kiss to your knuckles. "I love you, too."

You reluctantly hold up the tribble.

Leonard jumps back in shock."Have you any idea how many diseases that thing might have, (Y/N)?!?"

"Yes," you admit, "I bought the handbook. And had him hypo'ed."

Leonard softens. "Aw, look at you, thinking ahead!"

"Shut up and pet the tribble."


	11. Sass (Kirk)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for Little_Firestar84, who requested 98 with Kirk,
> 
> It's short but sweet (I hope?) :)

Your brother, Leonard McCoy, was fussing, as usual. It was your first day on The Enterprise, and he had been following you around all day.

"Stay away from the Captain," he warns, glowering at you, "he'll snatch you up like a hawk, you know what he's like."

"Oh, fuck off." You mumble, bumping shoulders with him. 

"No. You have no idea where you're going, and I don't want you doing stupid on your first day here."

"You do stupid things all the time, and you've worked here for years." You snipe back.

He just rolls his eyes. 

"Hey, Bones!" 

Your brother grits his teeth. "Speak of the devil." 

He pushes you behind him, arms folded. "What is it, Jim?"

The Captain comes to a stop, grinning. 

"I believe there's someone new in our Engineering department?" He smirks, "A relative of yours, perhaps?"

You roll your eyes, pushing your brother out of the way. "Sir." You nod, making no move to shake his outstretched hand.

This just makes him grin wider.

"You know, you should've reported to me before you started work." He teases.

"Stop right there." Leonard interjects, stepping between you and the Captain. "You are not getting with my sister, Kirk."

"I was just saying hello."

He raises his eyebrows at him.

He chuckles. "Oh, get off my back, Bones. I'm clearly going to be seeing a lot of her."

"Not as much as you hope to, clearly." You fold your arms.

He smirks. “You’re sassy. I like that."

"I can't listen to this." your brother groans, storming away.

"I didn't expect you to have such a cute ass." You say, once he's out of earshot.

"Oh, shut up." He elbows you.

"Should we tell him yet?" You ask, wrapping an arm around your boyfriend's waist.

"It's already been a year. Let's see how much longer we can go without him realizing." He grins, pressing a quick kiss to the top of your head.


End file.
